


Peridot the Otaku

by OnlySlightlySane



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: But I ship them, Cosplay, Lapis Lazuli - Freeform, Parody Fic, Peridot - Freeform, Please Don't Take This Seriously, hints of lapidot, not really shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlySlightlySane/pseuds/OnlySlightlySane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis comes to learn that maybe Peridot's strange obsessions aren't all bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peridot the Otaku

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is and I intentionally tried to make a bad fanfiction because I seek the validation of one of my favourite blogs on tumblr plz don't judge me.

“Um, Peridot... What’s with all these weird outfits?”

 

Lapis had spent the day away from the barn, opting to hang out with Steven and the other gems as opposed to Peridot. As of late the small green gem had been engaging in some rather strange Earth behaviours that Lapis still failed to understand. It had all started when Steven brought tapes to the barn of something he called “anime”. Lapis failed to see the appeal in the poorly proportioned women and extremely large men, while Peridot became enamoured. She enjoyed this “anime” even more than  _ Camp Pining Hearts _ , and Lapis and Peridot began to have disputes about who was going to watch what when. Because of this, Lapis decided she would spend her time elsewhere until Peridot got over her obsession.

 

“They’re not weird outfits!!!” Peridot cried bounding over several figurines she called “vinyl pop”.

 

“These articles of clothing were carefully selected by me to be used in ‘Cosplay’, or costume play. It is an Earth tradition in which adolescent or adult humans dress in ways to copy those found in “anime”. It’s a highly complex ritual that requires tedious collection and craftsmanship.”

 

Lapis stared blankly at Peridot as the small gem began to pick up various bits of costume.

 

“This one belongs to ‘Mikasa Ackerman’, this one here is from ‘Princess Zelda’. These headbands all look the same, but are really different pieces of ‘Sailor Moon’.”

 

Peridot excitedly shoved the various bits into Lapis’ arms.

 

“Here! You can try them on!”

 

Lapis gazed at the costume parts in her arms until Peridot took them back.

 

“Um... I’ll show you!” The small gem chirped hopefully.

 

Peridot put on a large, regal looking dress and then tied a red scarf around her neck. She then took one of the many headbands and put it on as well. She spun around for Lapis and struck a pose.

 

“Ta-da!!! What do you think?”

 

Lapis had to admit, Peridot did look cute in her Cosplay. She walked over to where Peridot kept more costumes and started putting them on. She didn’t know the first thing about “anime” so Peridot had to help her put together a cohesive outfit. After a few hours of trying on clothes, the two gems were wearing matching outfits and Peridot had set up the camera on her tablet. 

 

“Okay Peridot, say your lines!”

 

“Oh Haruka senpai-san, you make my kokoro go doki doki!” Peridot cried out with her hands over her heart.

 

“Reema hime-chan, I’m too tsundre and cool to fall in love.” Lapis declared while turning her back.

 

The two broke out into a fit of giggles as they proceeded to take bad selfies. By the end of the night, almost all of Peridot’s clothing had been tried on and scattered about the barn. Lapis had changed out of the outfits and was back in her normal clothes lounging on the couch. Peridot joined her, still wearing a cat ear headband. 

 

“I had a lot of fun today.” Lapis said, smiling.

 

Peridot nodded excitedly.

 

“Do you think you could help me make my own outfit?” Lapis asked.

 

Peridot’s eyes widened.

 

“You want to make an outfit?” 

 

Lapis nodded.

 

Peridot jumped from the couch excitedly.

 

“Well what are we waiting for? Let’s start making one!”


End file.
